The Stanford Narcoleptic Canine Colony is an indispensable research resource for this program project, other NIH grants and other investigators. In this Core, we are requesting funds to maintain the colony and research canines required for this program project and collaborating investigators. The canine database contains information on almost 500 animals. This includes disease status, severity of the symptoms of narcolepsy if applicable, genetic and pedigree information, tissue collection (nature and location, if any) and other information relevant to the health of the animal. A pharmaceutical compound database recording the observed effects of more than 200 compounds on the symptoms of narcolepsy is also maintained. The Core is also the primary source of information and tissue for human narcolepsy subjects and relatives. Clinical files containing medical history, pedigree information, questionnaire data and HLA typing results are the primary source of the data. The human narcolepsy database contains genetic and clinical information on more than 1,800 subjects. It is the responsibility of the Principal Investigator to assure that the Center for Narcolepsy scientists work as an integrated team and that through this scientific leadership, pursuit of overall goals of the program is consistent. A weekly research meeting is held to facilitate communication among the investigators and between the research staff and administrative staff.